


04. Rivalry

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, short little drabble stemming from this <a href="http://djchika.tumblr.com/post/35470283940/christophersass-when-did-chris-get-a-dog">tweet</a> which apparently isn’t true based on this <a href="http://djchika.tumblr.com/post/35480534147/no-dog-then-for-brian-to-terrorize">tweet</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	04. Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 12, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

“Did you call me a dog?” Darren asked, mildly affronted.

He glared at his phone, then at Chris. The latter was sitting next to him on the bed, typing innocently away on his laptop. When Chris didn’t respond, Darren poked him repeatedly with his brightly socked feet until Chris was glaring back at him over his reading glasses.

“How would you know if I was talking about you. You’re a very self-centered man, Darren Criss.”

“Maybe because your cat decided that my stomach is his new bed and I’m the only other living thing in your trailer?” Darren grunted, trying to find a position that didn’t have Brian’s full weight lying directly on his diaphragm while at the same time being careful not to wake up the grouchy feline. “What do you feed him, anyway, rocks?”

“Brian is on a very strict diet, he’ll have you know,” Chris replied snootily. “Besides, it’s true, the two of you have this weird love-hate relationship going on.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you called me a dog,” Darren said, his lower lip jutting out slightly.

Chris gave him a look that clearly said he was unimpressed with Darren’s pout, which of course Darren took as a challenge, training his best puppy-dog eyes on Chris next.

“You’re right, you’re not a dog,” Chris deadpanned, “You’re a fucking puppy.”

“If I wasn’t afraid of waking up your cat, I’d show you who’s a puppy,” Darren grumbled.

He patted Darren’s head who growled at him playfully. Chris leaned over and kissed Darren, teeth nipping against Darren’s bottom lip, “”Down boy. Save the tricks for later when we’re at home.”


End file.
